


Wrestling with God

by Ivorwen



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorwen/pseuds/Ivorwen
Summary: An unexpected death.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Wrestling with God

Nobody saw it coming.

A squeal of tires. A sick crunch. A wet crack like a watermelon splitting. 

"I coulda sworn I saw somebody there! Look, is my bumper dented?" 

"Sir, have you been drinking? Please step out of the car."

  
He kicked his way to the surface, breathed air into new lungs, and swam for shore.

His ride was already there. He toweled himself off, squeezed into borrowed clothes. They drove home in shocked silence. 

At home, he looked in the mirror. Same grey hair, same wrinkles. 

"God!" Abraham shook his fists at Heaven. "This couldn't have happened sooner?" 


End file.
